


Drifting

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of rp between me and my friend. There Drift and Brainstorm are partners. Ratchet is the creator of Drift, his carrier, but it's a secret for almost everyone on the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

Rodimus went into med bay, - “there you are Drift,” - he ran to the swordsmech. Seeing Ratchet he asked, - “Why is everybody so gloomy?”

“His condition is stable. But things can change,” - Ratchet scowled at the newcomer.

Drift looked at Roddy and returned to Ratchet, – “may I go see him?”

“No, not right now, he will stay in stasis for several days,” - Ratchet came from mechs surrounding him.

Roddy came to the wordsmech, and took him by the shoulders, - “What's going on here?”

“Brainstorm feels badly, he can lose our sparkling,” - Drift swayed and hung on Rodimus.

Ratchet immediately rushed to him and scanned, - “he needs to relax. He exhausted.”

“Drift, let's go into my quarters,” - said Rodimus to breathless body which he dragging on himself.

Ratchet squinted at the captain, but decided that it would be better.

Roddy brought Drift to his cabin and placed in platform. Capitan stroked his helmet and tried to kiss his lips.

Drift held Rodimus nearly pushing aside, – “Roddy, it is not necessary. It seems to me that I collapsed?”

“Yeah, you're so worried for Brainstorm. What I do not need to do? I do not do anything,” - Roddy sat beside swordsmech.

“Yes, how can I not worry? You do realize ...”- Drift continued to lay disabling his optics.

Roddy once again brought his faceplate to Drift’s faceplate and kissed him just above the nose, between his optics. 

“You're doing what?” - Drift comically rounded his optics.

“I just want you to be fine and all,” - smiled the captain, - “listen, why Ratchet looked at me like a hungry sharkticon? He afraid that I'll take you from him?”

“From whom you will take me?” - Drift choked.

“From Ratchet! You did not see his optics when I picked you up; - the captain took advantage of swordsmech’s disarray, and kissed him on the lips.

Drift allows himself to be kissed by Rodimus, could not help but laugh, removing himself from the captain and continuing to laugh out loud.

“What's so funny I said? I thought Ratch will nail me, only the fact that your lifeless body was in my hands, stopped him, - Roddy smiled.

“I just think he's worried that our company terribly bad,” - Drift could not resist imagining jealous Retchet and laughed again.

“Well, at least you cheered,”- Roddy continued to smile. – “And who is a bad influence on whom?” - He climbed on top of the swordsmech.

“Of course your bad influence,” - imperturbably replied Drift.

“I provide bad influence on you?” - Rodimus theatrically outraged. – “That's it, huh?”- He bit swordsmech’s nose.

“Ouch! What are you doing?” - Drift without thinking twice twisted and bit Rodimus neck.

“Oh! I'm just playing with you, and you bite me with those fangs ...” - Roddy discharged swordsmech and rubbed his neck, there was visible energon.

“Well, forgive me; you know that I do not always play fair,” - Drift pressed to Rodimus neck licking bite.

“Yeah, I know,” - said the captain exposing his neck. His hands went down to Drift’s waist and stroked.

Drift presses on the bitten hose and squeezed a little energon, then licked it. Rodimus shuddered slightly when swordsmech squeezed energon. He himself saw that Drift walked away with his head in his case and dropped his hands below the hips and began to paw, occasionally pinching. Drift continued to nibble on Rodimus neck hose; it excited him how nice was the flavor of energon.

“You're just like these, as there people call them? Vampires, exactly!” - Roddy smiled, -“just do not drink all my energon. I do not want to get into the med bay.” - Roddy removed his hands from Drift’s hips and slipped them between the legs of the swordsmech and began insistently rubbing his groin.

“You know we should not do this,” - Drift pulled away from Rodimus neck and only licked small wounds with glossa.

“What we should not do?” - Asked the captain, as if he did not understand what was going on, he continued to rub swordsmech’s groin armor and blowing current.

“That,” - Drift licked his lips and rested his chin on the shoulder of the captain, - why I do not get to stop...

“Perhaps in my cables runs poisoned energon,”- winked Rodimus, persistently pressing the panel, - “Come on Drift.”

“Please ask me to leave and never approach you,” - Drift groaned softly in Rodimus shoulder.

“I can’t. How can I do this? We're friends”, - Roddy did not stop his actions.

“How about Magnus? He's your partner, - Drift fidgeted still trying to keep the groin armor closed only lubricant leaked from the slots.

“I could not see you this bewildered. I want you to be distracted from the sad thoughts. Magnus very understanding partner,” - Roddy come down to the groin and began to lick leaking lubricant.

‘I hope Brainstorm will understand me, unless of course he knows about it,’ - thought Drift. When the glossa touched him, he could not resist and groin armor slid aside.

**Author's Note:**

> It may be continued.


End file.
